When It Happens
by SchrodingersMonster
Summary: Gemma's world starts to spiral out of control and the least likely person she expects to be there for her, holding it together, is Tig. But he is, and much to her surprise, Gemma likes it. Her feelings steadily grow for the man who's been in love with her for years. This is a story of how their relationship develops, rating might be changed to M later because of smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Wooo hoooooo! I'm starting my Gemma-Tig fic. I kinda wanna take it slow, but the rating quite possibly will be changed to M after 2, maybe 3 chapters, because there will definitely be smut here! Enjoy this, and read on!**

**Note; Some of this will be in the past, before SOA, but right now it's just after Gemma gets raped by the white power guys, and it will go AU from there i think.**

**oOoOo oOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOo**

"Bye, officer." Gemma whispered as she shut the door, leaning against it. Her whole body ached, from her wrists where she was tied up, to her ankle, which she was pretty sure she had sprained kicking the bastards. But by far, the worst of it was her... private parts. She knew they were damaged. There was no doubt in her mind. Not even when she lost her viriginity had she felt this kind of deep, stinging pain.

It was the night after it happened. She had spent the day at the hospital, running tests and being checked out by Tara (can you say awkward?) and just being away from the club drama. It was too much for her to handle at the moment. And now, Clay and the guys were out at some party with the porn whores, getting drunk and getting pussy. Tomorrow, she knew, she would not be able to avoid them any longer. Her boys- and she truly thought of them as her adopted sons, even the older ones- wanted to see her.

The older woman stayed by the door for a moment longer, listening as the police car backed up out of the driveway and drove off into the night. Then she hauled her ass up, and dragged herself to the couch, collapsing on it and falling asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Sweet mother of fuck, my head hurts." Gemma groaned as she sat up, her legs kicking to get the blanket that someone had put over her off. She got up, then gasped with pain as her body screamed at her to sit back down. Everything ached or burned or throbbed or just plain _hurt _in some way.

Ignoring it, she went to the kitchen and got some water. The cool liquid felt soothing on her throat. Sighing, she cradled the glass to her chest for a moment and looked out the window. All was calm and peaceful. The sun was shining, the birds were singing. The world was at peace, not even acknowledging the horror she had gone through. Gemma felt the calm mask she had been barely holding together snap. She hurled the glass at the hardwood floor and watched it smash into a thousand tiny pieces, the sound of it breaking like a song she couldn't quite recall, then she turned and went to get dressed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Pulling up to the clubhouse, Gemma could barely get her car into the lot. The guys crowded outside of it, pounding their fists on the hood and cheering loudly, welcoming her home. Rolling her eyes at the things that never changed, she stepped out of the car and was instantly bombarded by hugs and kisses on the cheek and words of praise and comfort.

Clay kissed her full on the lips in front of everyone.

Juice brought her flowers, bowing like a gentlemen and then hugging her tightly so no one would see the tear leaking from the corner of his eye.

Chibs put a hand on her shoulder when no one was watching, a silent gesture of comfort.

Jax kissed her on the cheek, careful of her still-healing cut, and told her she was a real badass now that she had a battle wound, much to the amusement of the club members.

Bobby grinned like a maniac and welcomed her back loudly.

Opie stood back and let the others go first, waiting until she approached him with arms open, hugging her and whispering in her ear, "I'm glad you're okay Gem."

And so it continued.

She endured it for as long as she could stand, and then excused herself under the pretense of needing Advil.

Walking away as fast as she could without seeming suspicious, Gemma went into the clubhouse and headed straight for the bar. She yanked a half full bottle of whiskey out from under the counter, ripped the top off, and chugged as much as she could take before she had to stop and cough as it burnt a path down her throat.

Sighing, she pulled herself onto a bar stool, adjusting as best she could to the uncomfortable ache between her legs. She rested her head on the bar wearily, listening to the sound of the mechanic's shop and the revving of the bikes and finding a shallow sense of peace in the emptiness of it. Occaisionally, she tipped the bottle again, until she noticed it was less than a quarter full. Putting it away, she decided it was time to go looking for the one person who hadn't welcomed her back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Chibs?"

"Ya darlin'?"

"You seen Tig kicking around here?"

"Last I saw he was under the hood of a Caddy."

"Thanks."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Gemma poked her head into the shop cautiously, Tig had a way of sneaking up on her and scaring the shit out of her. Seeing no one, she came in fully, stepping around the tools scattered on the floor and squinting in the smoky, heated air for a head of black curls. She even bent down to look underneath the cars, thinking that Tig may have been doing work down there.

Nada.

She huffed in frustration. Was it the whiskey or was she way more pissed off than she ought to be that Tig was nowhere to be found?

"Looking for someone?" Gemma spun around.

Standing there in nothing but mechanics overalls (which she could understand, it was hot as hell in the shop) was Tig. His hair was it's usual dark, curly mess, his eyes standing out from his tanned skin, pinning her with a sharp, calculating look.

"Jesus, Tig! You scared the shit outta me." He merely smirked and kept watching her. The brunette folded her arms over his chest and accusingly stared back. Silence stretched before she finally said,

"Why didn't you come out to say hi? And don't give me some made up bullshit." Tig looked away uncomfortably, walking around her to the Caddy he had been previously working on and leaning into it's hood, as if the answer to her question could be found there.

Just when Gemma thought he wasn't going to answer, he muttered quietly, "Couldn't face you."

Gemma took a step back in disbelief. "Excuse me? _You _couldn't face _me_? Why the fuck not? You're not the one who got... got in a wreck last night!"

He sighed and looked at her again, baby blues swimming with an emotion she couldn't exactly place. "Look at your damn face, Gem. How could I face you, knowing that you were hurt and I...I..." he struggled with the words for a moment. "Forget it." He brushed past her, slamming the door shut on his way out.

Gemma put her hands on her face, trying not to scream in frustration.

_What did I do to make him so pissed off? _

**oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

**Hope that wasnt too bad! The next piece will be an explanation from tig, a surprise, and a confused!gemma XD please review, even if you thought it was terrible, feedback always helps! have a good one C:**


	2. Chapter 2

**This got a really good response so here's chapter two :) enjoy!**

**note; to anyone who is/was confused, when i say shop, i mean the mechanics autoshop. **

**This chapter is dedicated to AnarchyObsessed and K. Holtzman because they wrote extra long reviews and made me smile XD **

**oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

Gemma tried to talk to Tig, but every time she got close, he would make an excuse and walk away before she could say anything. Finally, she gave up, seeing that she wasn't going to be able to get him alone until later.

Instead, she went into the office and sat down to catch up on the paperwork, because she knew none of the guys would have even thought to do it in her absence. Unfortunately, there wasn't that much to do, so Gemma ended up sitting around, drumming her fingers on the desk. Her thoughts inevitably turned to Tig. She wondered why he had stormed off. It wasn't like Tig to back down from anything, be it a fight or a confrontation.

Gemma had known Tig since the two were teenagers. He'd been a friend of Clay's, someone she had hung out with frequently at parties, smoked a joint with, sat out under the stars and talked til 3am with. They were family.

She had watched him go through puberty, going from a scrawny kid with huge, watery blue eyes and a fro to Clay's best friend and lady killer extraordinaire. He'd started growing facial hair, and trimmed his hair so instead of a fro, he had a curly, run-your-fingers-through-it 'do. Suddenly, Gemma would have to fight through a crowd of whores just to get to Clay and Tig at school.

She considered how Tig looked now. His hair was a wild, uncontrollable mass of dark curls. His mustache and goatee were carefully trimmed, not a hair out of place. And his eyes... It was like someone had taken two pieces of the sky and put them in Tig's eye sockets. They were cold, calculating, and just the tiniest bit insane. Eyes like that missed nothing. But Gemma also knew that those eyes could hold a whole sea of emotion, that they were rimmed with red when Tig was overtired or stressed, and that he rubbed them when he was nervous. Over the years, his skin had darkened from long hours riding under the unforgiving sun. His scrawny frame had bulked up, too.

As for his personality,well... Tig had always been the bad boy to end all bad boys, even in high school. Gemma had heard whispers in the hallways of what he did with the girls he hooked up with, some of the shit he asked them to do. Being in SAMCRO had done nothing but magnify that aspect of him.

Sighing, Gemma dragged herself out of those thoughts and went to do a coffee run.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Half an hour later, with a list of what everyone wanted clutched tightly in her hand, Gemma got into her car and sped down the practically deserted roads of Charming. She pulled into Starbucks and listed off what the boys wanted, having to repeat it to the young girl working twice because it was so long, and because names like "Chibs|" and "Opie" had to be double checked to see if she'd heard right.

As she drove back, she decided that whether he liked it or not, Tig _was _going to talk to her before the day was over.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Setting the cups down on the hood of her car, Gemma yelled, "Come and get it boys!" and watched as everyone rushed out of the shop and clubhouse to get their coffee. Juice and Half-Sack play wrestled to be first in line, before Chibs broke it up by mocking the fact that Half-Sack ordered a frappachino, which was a "woman's drink". Everyone laughed and joined in the making fun of. A smile crept onto Gemma's face, glad that she had her family.

She noticed Tig at the end of the line, looking oddly uncertain. He hadn't been around when Gemma had been taking orders, but she knew him well enough to know what he would want. She nodded for him to come over and handed him the last coffee on the hood.

"Black with one sugar, just how you like it." She watched his face carefully, but unlike before, he was closed off from her. He muttered his thanks and turned to walk away, but Gemma reached out and grabbed his arm before he could. He stopped, but didn't turn around. Waiting.

"I want an answer, Tigger." He didn't move. "After the shop closes, come find me."

There was a pause, and then he nodded once. She released his arm and he walked away slowly. Humming contentedly to herself, Gemma smiled and went into the office.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gemma rubbed her face and leaned back in the office chair. The closer it got to quitting time, the more nervous she felt, and the slower time seemed to go. Clay had come in to check on her a couple times and she had shooed him away, pretending that she was busy. She both did and didn't want to know what was bugging Tig and waiting only seemed to make it worse.

Shaking herself mentally, Gemma told herself to stop acting like a teenager getting ready for her first time. It was just Tig. She surfed the web for a few minutes, looking at some shoes she had been thinking about buying, and new riding boots for Clay, when someone cleared their throat quietly. Of course it was Tig. He had somehow managed to sneak up on her again. Gesturing for him to wait for a minute, she shut down the computer, trying to go as slowly as possible. Now that the moment was here, she wished she had just let the issue drop.

When she could delay no longer, Gemma hauled herself up (wincing in discomfort as she went) and went out of the office and into the clubhouse, through the bar and into the meeting room. Tig followed behind her, not saying anything. She sat down in Clay's chair, the head of the table, and waited.

And waited.

Gemma raised one eyebrow at Tig, wondering why he wasnt saying anything. He looked back for a minute before turning his attention to the table, drawing designs on it with his finger absentmindedly.

"Well?" She demanded finally. He looked up slowly, really _looking _at her for the first time all day. He seemed to be struggling to find the words.

"Gem, I've known you for years, and I just... I just couldn't bear to see you in pain, hurt, and know that I wasn't there to help you." He faltered, unsure.

Gemma let out a huff of breath, surprised.

"Tig, there was nothing you could have done. It was an... an accident. A mistake on my part. And I'm not that bad. Really." She tried to smile. "A little scratch on the cheek doesn't make me any less of a hard ass." Tig reached out a hand and rubbed his thumb over the cut on her cheek, being incredibly gentle with her as his eyes bored into hers, not letting her look away. Gemma felt a shiver move down her spine.

"It's more than that. You know it, I know it. You're broken, inside. You can put up a mask for Jax and Opie and the others, hell, even for Clay, but I can see the truth." He seemed unable to stop, the words spilling out of his mouth before he could catch them. "You weren't in a car crash. I don't know what really happened, but I know you lied. And you don't have to tell me the truth right now, but I want you to know that I'm here if you ever want or need to talk." He looked at her seriously, and she knew this wasn't something he would repeat.

Tig looked torn, his eyes swirling with hesitation and something else. And then, he seemed to gather himself together, and to Gemma's immense surprise, he leant forward and lightly but firmly kissed her on the lips.

"Goodnight, Gemma." He murmured before leaving. The brunette sat there for a moment, stunned. Her hand hesitantly came up to her lips, the feeling of Tig's against hers, his mustache brushing her upper lip not yet faded.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Thoughts whirled through Tig's head as he left the clubhouse quickly, eager to be away from the situation at hand.

_Why the hell did I do that?_ He thought angrily as he started his motorbike. _Now our friendship is ruined, and she's gonna tell Clay, and he's gonna skin me alive. I should've just kept my damn mouth shut, and away from hers, and saved myself the heartbreak. _

As he sped away from the club, his heart weighed heavily in his chest, crushed by the weight of a love that had started years and years ago, one that would never be returned.

Or would it?

**oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

**I hope everyone liked that! The next chapter will be a flashback to their teenage years, from Tigs pov, detailing when he first started to fall in love with Gemma Teller. Please leave a review if you liked, and tell me what you wanna see! C: cheers and thanks for reading**


End file.
